Timeline (NextPresz)
This is HulkSmash76's scenario, It is mainly about politics. 2018 * November 6, 2018: The 2018 U.S. Midterms are held, The Senate is 54 Republicans, 45 Democrats and 1 Libertarian. ** Krysten Simena (D) defeats Martha McSally ® to become U.S. Senator of Arizona. ** Mike Braun ® defeats Joe Donnelly ® to become U.S. Senator of Indiana. ** Leah Vukimir ® defeats Tammy Baldwin (D) to become U.S. Senator of Wisconsin. ** Rick Scott ® defeats Bill Nelson (D) to become U.S. Senator of Florida. ** Gary Johnson (L) defeats Martin Heinrich (D) and Mark Rich ® to become U.S. Senator of New Mexico. ** Gavin Newsom (D) defeats Travis Allen ® to become Governor of California. 2019 * February 10, 2019: Newly re-elected Senator Bernie Sanders announces his campaign for the 2020 presidential election. * February 11, 2019: '''Congresswomen Alexandria Osacio-Cortez (D-NY) and Tulsi Gabbard (D-HI) endorse Bernie Sanders for President. * '''February 11, 2019: '''The United States declares war on Iran. * '''February 12, 2019: '''Kamala Harris announces her run for the 2020 presidential election. * '''March 15, 2019: '''Cory Booker announces his campaign for the 2020 presidential election, with the slogan "Booking on the Booker!" * '''March 16, 2019: '''Senator Chuck Schumer (D-NY) and Congresswoman Nancy Pelosi (D-CA) endorse Cory Booker for President. * '''March 18, 2019: '''Former President Barack Obama tweets his support for Cory Booker, saying "This guy is the best for the job!" * '''April 1, 2019: '''John Cena announces his presidential run, '''This is an April Fools Joke for course! * April 3, 2019: '''former Senator Tammy Baldwin (D-WI) and Senator Krysten Simena (D-AZ) endorse Bernie Sanders for President. * '''April 18, 2019: '''President Donald Trump finally repeals the Affordable Care Act. * '''April 21, 2019: '''Activists Linda Sarsour, Emma Gonzalez and David Hogg all endorse Bernie Sanders for President. * '''May 3, 2019: '''Avengers 4 releases in theaters. Rotten Tomatoes says that it's the best movie of 2019. * '''May 13, 2019: '''Hillary Clinton (D-NY), Kristen Gillibrand (D-NY) and Tammy Duckworth (D-IL) all endorse Kamala Harris for President. * '''May 24, 2019: '''The Southern Border Wall is half completed, President Trump sends in the military to defend the border from Illegal Immigrates. * '''June 19, 2019: '''Roe V Wade overturned by the supreme court 5-4. * '''July 5, 2019: '''Bill Weld announces his campaign for the 2020 presidential election, with the slogan "We Need a Third Party!" * '''July 17, 2019: '''Bernie Sanders starts a rally in Houston, Texas. 50,000 people attend the rally. Anti-Socialists protested the rally, saying that we should not let socialists campaign here. * '''July 19, 2019: '''Canadian Rapper Drake releases Frank, his sixth studio album. * '''August 1, 2019: '''Donald Trump repeals Common Core. * '''August 12, 2019: '''Celebrities Oprah Winfrey, Jay-Z and Katy Perry endorse Kamala Harris for president. * '''August 15, 2019: '''Kamala Harris campaigns in Miami, Florida, she talks about climate change and gun control. * '''August 23, 2019: '''Amy Kloubcar announces her run for the 2020 presidential election. * '''September 2, 2019: '''John Kasich announces his run for 2020 presidential election. Kasich run as a Independent. * '''September 4, 2019: Rapper Eminem endorses Bernie Sanders for President, saying "He cares about us!" * '''September 10, 2019: '''John Delaney withdraws of the 2020 presidential election and endorses Kamala Harris. * '''September 16, 2019: '''Hurricane Gavin hits Miami, President Trump tweets "The people of Miami do not deserve this, I hope everybody is safe during the storm. * '''October 21, 2019: '''The 43rd Canadian Federal Election is held, Liberal Justin Trudeau defeats Conservative Andrew Scheer narrowly. * '''November 3, 2019: '''American Rapper Lil Pump releases "Hoe" featuring American Rapper 6ix9ine. 2020 * '''January 13, 2020: '''Bernie Sanders campaigns in Salt Lake City, Utah. * '''May 13, 2020: '''former Governor Bill Weld officially wins the Libertarian primary. His running mate is TBD. * '''June 13, 2020: '''Doctor Jill Stein officially wins the Green primary. Her running mate is TBD. * '''July 14, 2020: '''President Donald Trump officially wins the Republican primary. His running mate is Vice President Mike Pence. * '''July 16, 2020: '''Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders officially wins the Democratic primary. His running is former U.S. Senator of Wisconsin Tammy Baldwin. * '''September 4, 2020: '''The first presidential debate is held in New York City, New York. The Moderator is Anderson Cooper from CNN. * '''September 17, 2020: '''The second presidential debate is held in Phoenix, Arizona. The Moderator is Sean Hannity from Fox News. * '''September 31, 2020: '''The third and final presidential debate is held in Detroit, Michigan. The Moderator is Sean Hannity from Fox News again. Independent John Kasich is invited in the debate. * '''November 3, 2020 (the big day): '''The 2020 presidential election was held, along with Senate, house, and gubernatorial elections. 2021 * '''January 20, 2021: '''President Donald Trump is inaurgated for his second term. Category:NextPresz Category:Timeline